1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal data sharing system in a telephone network, and more particularly a system for sharing personal data such as a telephone number, a personal name, a company name, a section at a company and an address or the like among a telephone exchange, a telephone set, a portable information terminal (a beeper, PHSxe2x80x94Personal Handyphone System) and PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been fairly wide spread a telephone exchange and a telephone set in which some personal data such as a telephone number, a personal name, a company name, a section name in a company and an address or the like are stored in a memory, a call-up operation and a call-receiving operation are simplified and assured under utilization of these stored data. Up to now, these personal data have been separately registered in the memory installed in a beeper, PHS, a home-use telephone set and an office-use telephone exchange, for example. Accordingly, there occurs one case that the personal data registered in the office-use telephone exchange are not registered in PHS or the other case that the personal data registered in PHS are not registered in the office-use telephone exchange. In turn, there is provided a system in which some personal data are revised automatically among a plurality of telephone sets. For example, the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-121017 discloses a technology in which a call-up device having extension line telephone book data stored therein is connected to the extension line telephone set and then the extension line telephone set may transmit a call in reference to the extension line telephone book data.
However, this prior art is a technology in which some personal data are shared and revised between the extension line telephone sets stored in the same telephone exchange network. Accordingly, in order to utilize the customer""s personal information registered in the portable information terminal in the extension line telephone network at a going-out location, some personal information data must be manually registered in the extension line telephone set. That is, some personal information data must be displayed at the display section of the portable information terminal and the displayed some personal information data must be registered in the extension line telephone set while the displayed some personal information data are being confirmed by eyes.
It is an object of the present invention to enable some personal data collected at the portable information terminal such as a PDA or the like to be utilized at the extension line telephone set stored in the same telephone exchange.
The present invention is comprised of a telephone exchange having a memory for storing some personal data such as a telephone number collected through a portable information terminal and some personal data corresponding to the collected telephone number, a telephone set stored in the telephone exchange, and the portable information terminal having a memory for storing the telephone numbers and some personal data corresponding to the telephone numbers, and when the portable information terminal is installed in the telephone set, the content of the memory in the telephone exchange is collated against the content of the memory in the portable information terminal so as to cause the contents in both memories to be coincided to each other.